


Orientation

by SockHop



Series: Poolside Games [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockHop/pseuds/SockHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa really wants Rei to join the swim club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orientation

Rei stood with his back to the wall of shower. His hand scrambled for something- anything- to support his now weak, jelly like legs. He closed his eyes to look away as the devilish boy in front of stroked his hardness. The boy's other hand was fiddling with his sack, and Rei felt his arousal increase as the shota-like boy looked at him.

He could see the blonde's smirk through clenched eyes as his hand gripped him harder and continued to pull at so perfectly.

"So? Will you then?" Nagisa asked him, his hand not letting up as it continued to make love to his erect cock.

Rei's mind scrambled to remember what he was talking about. Ah yes. The Swim Club again. The restless kid just did not give up. But to go far as to force his self on him was just... His mind melted once again into a puddle as Nagisa licked the very tip of him.

"Guess I'll just have to try harder then." he sighed when Rei didn't answer with the expected 'yes'.

The innocent looking boy looked up at through big adorable eyes as his mouth enclosed around the head of Rei's dick.

The bluenette's hips thrusted forward suddenly and Nagisa pulled off of him. "You may seem like the shy type but you're actually really wild, aren't you? Thrust all you want then," Nagisa allowed," I'm used to this type of thing with Makoto and Haru-chan."

Rei felt a sudden blast of ice cold regret. His cheeks reddened even more but this time from embarrassment. How foolish of him to think that this was a special thing between only him and Nagisa. And yet his heart still pounded loudly in his chest at even the slightest bit of hope as Nagisa descended upon him once more, this time he was taken in further than before.

Rei's hands left the wall and tangled themselves within yellow locks to push the sinfully hot mouth further on his wet dick. Nagisa tried to come back up but the dark haired boy pushed him back down until he felt those cute lips touch the very base of him.

Unable to contain his needy thirst for relief he pushed Nagisa forward a bit and with room to move he began to slowly thrust his hips within the wet hole before him.

Every time his cock went inside Nagisa would stick his tongue out and lick the little on Rei's dick that he often felt hit the back of his throat.

When Rei went deep into his mouth he give an extra hard suck, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucked to keep him inside. His lands lay on his lap as he allowed Rei to do what he wanted with him.

Rei's hips began to move as if on their own as they began to speed. His slow and more calculated movements sped up to become more wild and animalistic. The sweet silk embrace of Nagisa's mouth had built up a delicious feeling down in his cock, and he blindly began ramming it inside to find that release from the pleasurable buildup that was overtaking him.

The usually hyper and happy blonde's eyes began to tear up a bit and his hands clenched the fabric of his pants tightly, so as to resist the need to slow Rei down just the slightest and work to regain control of the situation. He let the jerky movements continue until Rei abruptly pulled out. He pulled the fully erect dick back to him, "You can come inside. I want it." he reassured as he swirled his tongue around the head and up and down the length of it.

He nibbled down near the base and even gave a quick suckle to the balls that dangled before him.

His mouth practically drooled over Rei's hardness and covered it in his spit he took it inside him again. As he gave a particularly hard suck he felt the pink dick pulse. Both of their eyes slowly drifted to a close as the hot semen covered Nagisa tongue and filled his mouth in nice, long spurts.

He waited until his mouth was filled to the brim and about to burst to swallow the thick, sticky cum.

Nagisa rose up. He dusted off his pants and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "See you at swim club Rei-chan." He said with a smile as he waved goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> you ever just start writing lemons while casually converse with your grandparents on a long ass road trip? anyway here's some Free. Simply because Rei's ass is the most beautiful thing ever like there needs to be fanclubs over his ass because it just so sexy im not joking when i say that it is my favorite character in the entire series.
> 
> hope you enjoyed the show. boodiboopop Nicki is out.


End file.
